


Strawberries and Treacle Tart

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, food tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Draco insists his guard, Harry, tastes his food before he eats it. For... safety reasons.Based onthis tumblr prompt.





	Strawberries and Treacle Tart

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble a while ago on tumblr, but it was a response to someone else's post and I never know if the story is read or irgnored or whatever since I don't get the notes for it. I've also been thinking about adding all my works here in case I leave fandom/tumblr, so I'm starting with this one!
> 
> Unbetaed!

“You do realise this is part of your duties,” Malfoy said.

“I’m pretty sure food-taster isn’t in my job description.”

“You’re my  _security detail_ , Potter. You’re here to protect me from people who wish me harm. Tasting my food is included. I don’t like the look of that salmon.”

Harry clenched his fists. Malfoy smirked at him, a smug smile on his face, as he speared a forkful of salmon and offered it to Harry.

“I can hold my own fork, thanks.” Harry grabbed the fork off Malfoy with excessive force, causing the piece of salmon to drop on his uniform.

Malfoy laughed. “Manners aren’t your strong suit, are they, Potter?”

“Fuck off.” Harry picked up another piece and ate it, eyes glaring at Malfoy. “It’s safe.” He swallowed and stood straight.

“How about the wine?”

Oh, for Merlin’s sake… Harry took a gulp and set it down. “Safe, too.”

“I’ll give it five minutes,” Malfoy said, leaning back. “Some poisons are slow to act.”

 

* * *

 

This started happening a lot. Harry cast the best wards he could at the kitchen and checked out the history of the house-elves in charge of cooking, but Malfoy didn’t heed his assurances. 

The only advantage, Harry had to concede, was that the food was bloody delicious.

“Treacle tart is your favourite, isn’t it?” Malfoy offered him a piece. He kept offering as if Harry was a dog to be fed under the table. This contempt bothered Harry so for once he decided to startle Malfoy and take him up on it. He leaned and wrapped his mouth around the fork. He didn’t mean to, but when the golden syrup met his tongue, he closed his eyes. He might have made a little sound. He pulled back, a little embarrassed.

Malfoy wore a peculiar expression, his eyes heavy and glinting with a greedy sort of light. “Another piece?” he rasped. He coughed. “Another?” he said again and forked a piece. "Treacle tart isn’t actually my preference. Oh, and you might as well sit down,” he suggested. “No need for you to bend over me for a mouthful.” His cheeks flushed as he gestured towards a seat.

Harry sat down, his limbs heavy, his pulse stuttering. He wasn’t sure how or when or why, but the atmosphere in the room had changed. He leaned forward again and bit the tart, licking his lips. Malfoy stared at him. “Another?”

* * *

 

For someone who didn’t like treacle tart, Malfoy sure as hell ordered it a lot.

 

* * *

 

When the tray appeared on the patio, Malfoy put down his book. “Strawberries and cream,” he exclaimed happily. 

The strawberries looked  _lush._  Harry drooled a little and he hoped he’d get to taste one, but Malfoy must have really loved them because he forgot his fear of being poisoned and popped one in his mouth. His eyelids fluttered shut with delight, his mouth pouting in a pleasing way, and suddenly what Malfoy had been doing all this time was clear as day to Harry. 

It was also very clear to him how he felt about it, if the tightening of his trousers was any indication.

He pulled up a chair and sat beside Malfoy. “Let me repay the, er, kindness you showed me,” he said. Malfoy looked confused at his words, but his eyes widened when Harry choose a fat strawberry, dipped it in cream, and offered it to him. Looking a little flustered, Malfoy wrapped his lips around the fruit, touching Harry’s fingers.

Harry suppressed the tingle in his bones. He let his fingers linger on Malfoy’s mouth, and chose another piece, which he fed to him. Malfoy kept his eyes on him, flicking his tongue to touch Harry’s fingers as he ate the next piece. Soon they finished the whole bowl, Malfoy looking progressively redder. Harry had clean forgotten where they were, his whole attention trained on Malfoy’s lips around his fingers, his tongue darting out to lick a stray drop of cream, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“What now?” Malfoy said in a hoarse voice when the bowl emptied.

“Now,  _this_ ,” Harry said and kissed him, sliding his tongue in Malfoy’s mouth and tasting the strawberries and cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤
> 
>   **Please DON'T REPOST MY WORK on instagram, wattpad and anywhere else. However, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a link if you wish to share your appreciation of this story.**


End file.
